As an example of a rubber crawler, a type of rubber crawler exists in which drive force is transmitted by making pins, provided to a drive wheel at a machine body side, contact rubber projections provided at a specific pitch at an inner peripheral face of the rubber crawler (see, for example Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-33889).
In a rubber crawler described in JP-A No. 2000-33889, a substantially circular column shaped wear resistant member extending in the crawler width direction is embedded inside a rubber projection. Both end portions of the wear resistant member are exposed at side walls of the rubber projection, and wear of the side walls of the rubber projection can be suppressed by the wear resistant member contacting underbody components at a machine body side, such as a drive wheel.